Godzilla Against Megalon: X Termination Strategy
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Set after the events of Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. After the expensive failure of the Dimension Tide, the G-Graspers must find new ways to at least protect from Godzilla's seemingly endless hunger for energy and power. However, humanity would soon realise that the consequences of their actions are far more dire than they initially anticipated...


**_Godzilla Against Megalon: X Termination Strategy_**

A _Godzilla_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_In 1954, Godzilla, the 55-metre tall king of monsters, wreaked havoc upon the streets of Tokyo; the entire city was transformed into a sea of fire. Less than ten years after the end of the war and in the middle of the post-war economic miracle, Tokyo was once again the scene of death and mass destruction. The advent of nuclear power, and the threat of nuclear weapons, had brought the monster back to life. Mankind was powerless and could only stand and watch as Godzilla vented its rage. A few months after the attack, Tokyo undertook a massive program of reconstruction. Japan moved its capital from Tokyo to Osaka and the country slowly started to return to normality..._

_However, in 1966, just twelve years after Godzilla's first attack, the monster returned; this time it attacked Japan's first nuclear power plant. Godzilla was attacking the country to feed off the radioactivity created by the nuclear power plant, the government therefore decided to close the plants as a safety measure. However, the steadily growing demands for electricity meant that the government had to act quickly: water, wind and solar energy were used to fill the void left by the decommissioned power plants. But all these alternatives combined couldn't replace nuclear energy..._

_Over the past three decades of uncertainty, the decision was finally taken at government level to establish the Bureau of Science and Technology; the aim of this institute was to develop sources of clean energy; it was based in the new capital, Osaka. In the months that followed, plasma-derived power became the standard energy source; however, in 1996, thirty years after attacking the nuclear plant of Tokai Village, Godzilla reappeared in Osaka. In the wake of this enw sudden attack, the G-Graspers were established. Their goal: Protect the nation from the destructive alpha predator._

_Five years later, in 2001, the dawn of the 21st century, the new millennium, __plasma energy was banned in Japan, and the G-Graspers and several __scientists in Japan spent high fortunes and resources in order to develop and create __the ultimate anti-Godzilla weapon, a prototype miniature black hole cannon dubbed the Dimension Tide. It was __test-fired in the outskirts of Tokyo, where it completely absorbed an abandoned building. The G-Graspers were certain the Dimension Tide would do the same to Godzilla, and the weapon was mounted on a satellite while the G-Graspers searched for Godzilla. __However, much to their ignorance, the blast from the device unintentionally opened up a worm hole that allowed a prehistoric race of insects called the Meganulon to enter the future and grow into their next stage of evolution, the Meganula._

_Godzilla was discovered in the waters off Japan, and the GX-813 Griffon was sent to lure him ashore at the island of Kiganjima. The Dimension Tide was prepared and aimed at Godzilla, but suddenly the Meganula swarm flew overhead and attacked Godzilla, draining his energy as they latched onto him and absorbed his regenerative DNA. Godzilla killed most of the Meganula with his tail and atomic breath, and the Dimension Tide was fired at him. However, the weapon merely buried Godzilla under a pile of rubble, and he quickly got up, waded out to sea and vanished._

_Shortly afterwards, Godzilla came ashore in Tokyo Bay, heading directly for the science institute. En route, he was attacked by Megaguirus, the queen of the swarm, the ultimate evolved form, and the perfect hybrid. Megaguirus attacked Godzilla near the Tokyo Telecom Centre, easily avoiding his attacks and landing several of her own due to her incredible speed. After managing to slice off one of Megaguirus' claw with his dorsal fins, Godzilla turned the tide of battle when he caught Megaguirus' tail and stuck it into the ground. Godzilla jumped into the air and body-slammed Megaguirus. Megaguirus flew at Godzilla, aiming her stinger at his head, but he caught it in his mouth and bit it off. Megaguirus reeled back in pain, as Godzilla fired his atomic breath directly at her, causing her to erupt in flames before crashing to the ground and igniting in a fiery death. His enemy defeated, Godzilla reached the science institute and uncovered a hidden plasma reactor. While Godzilla was distracted, the Dimension Tide was fired at him. However, the satellite fell out of the atmosphere and was approaching Tokyo. Tsujimori used the Griffon to allow the Dimension Tide to lock on Godzilla's location, then ejected as soon as the weapon fired upon reentry. When the smoke cleared, Godzilla and the Dimensional Tide had both disappeared without a trace. Godzilla appeared to be finally gone, and the nation of Japan rejoiced._

_A few weeks later though, the G-Graspers began to detect a series of tremours underneath Tokyo, and contemplated the possibility that Godzilla was merely pushed underground by the Dimension Tide like before. These fears were confirmed when Godzilla emerged from underground in Tokyo, roaring menacingly..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
